<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remus' Study Partner by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015234">Remus' Study Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2021 [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge, Secret Relationship, Short &amp; Sweet, Sneaking Around, Tumblr: wolfstarwritingchallenges, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tells his friends that he is staying in to study, but he gets caught out lying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2021 [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monthly Wolfstar Drabble &amp; Art Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remus' Study Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://wolfstarwritingchallenges.tumblr.com/post/634830567445233664/monthly-wolfstar-drabble-challenge">Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge</a>, using the prompt “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So…?”</p>
<p>“So what?” Remus laughs, not sure why both Lily and James are staring at him with those stupid grins on their faces.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” James asks.</p>
<p>“Sure…”</p>
<p>Remus shrugs, remembering how he had told them that he was staying in to study. Not sure what they are getting at.</p>
<p>“We got back early,” Lily explains. “And we heard ehm… certain…”</p>
<p>“We didn’t want to interrupt, so we left,” James laughs. “But it sounded like you were <em>studying</em> quite… hard.”</p>
<p>Remus can feel his cheeks grow warm, and when Sirius bursts out laughing, he shoots him a glare. Giving his foot a hard kick underneath the table.</p>
<p>“So… who was he?” Lily asks. “Your <em>study</em> partner.”</p>
<p>“Just some… no one,” Remus quickly mumbles. “He was no one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t look at me,” Sirius laughs when their friends look at him. “I don’t know any more than you do.”</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like you’re lying?” Lily asks, but when Sirius shrugs, she lets it go.</p>
<p>“Next time you’re… <em>studying</em>, make sure to lock the door, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Remus. No one wants to walk in on that.” Sirius rolls his eyes, resulting in Remus glaring at him again.</p>
<p>“Right… we should get going or we’ll be late. But ehm… yeah,” Lily laughs awkwardly, her cheeks flushing.</p>
<p>“Sorry, guys,” Remus mumbles, shaking his head as James makes an inappropriate gesture before walking off. “Idiot…”</p>
<p>“Well… that was awkward…,” Sirius says, unable to keep the grin from forming on his face.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear them come in,” Remus whispers. “Did you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Sirius chuckles. “But then… we were a little distracted, weren’t we?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to tell them some time, you know?”</p>
<p>“I know.” Sirius smiles, sliding a hand onto his boyfriend’s thigh. “But I’m not quite ready for the double dates, or…”</p>
<p>“For Lily to start planning our wedding?” Remus suggests.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to be more careful, though. They’re only going to believe my bullshit excuses for so long before they know that something is up. And they’ve already caught us once, so…”</p>
<p>“No, they caught <em>you</em>,” Sirius teases, his hand sliding further up Remus’ thigh. “I’ll see you at three?”</p>
<p>Remus rolls his eyes, but when he sees the grin on his boyfriend’s face he can’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“I’ll be there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>